


Joy to the World

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being married was one thing but parenthood was something completely different.





	Joy to the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingStar95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStar95/gifts).



> This is my contribution to Jancy Secret Santa 2018, hope you like it! :)

December 20th, 1994.   
So much has changed in Jonathan and Nancy’s lives, being married was one thing but parenthood was something completely different. Their daughter Olivia Joy Byers (Olly for short) arrived into their lives on February of that same year and they seemed to take it off pretty easily, of course, the first few months were – described by themselves as- “a beautiful chaos” but now that she’s 10 months old and learning and growing every day, they loved every single bit of this crazy experience.  
Despite only being 10 months old, she was super smart and super curious. She inherited Nancy’s big blue eyes and her curly hair, while her face was shaped like Jonathan’s and her hair was the same color as him. She loved playing with every toy she could possibly find and she also was a huge fan of animals, every time a dog or a cat came near her, she’d start giggling. She was also a huge fan of music, Billy Joel and David Bowie being her favorites. She also started saying a few words a couple of weeks ago, she was able to say “mama” and “dada” and they taught her to refer to Joyce and Karen as “nana”. It’s safe to say that their daughter is a pretty special baby.   
The little family is on its way to Hawkins to spend the holidays with their relatives, with Jonathan behind the wheel, Nancy by his side and their little baby daughter in her seat, happily giggling and trying to clap to the rhythm of “Uptown Girl”. He has been working like crazy these past few days that he feels like he missed these moments when it’s only the 3 of them being careless and genuinely happy.  
   
December 24th, 1994  
These past few days have been wild, between going back and forth to Nancy’s house and Olly’s surprising and big urge to start walking everywhere she went, it was safe to say they were tired.  
Right now they’re on the Hopper-Byers household, chatting with Will and Jane, talking about their year at NYU and receiving some advices from Jonathan. Nancy goes to check on Olly’s nap and to her surprise, their daughter was wide awake and playing with Poppy, Joyce and Hopper’s new kitten.

\- Mama! – Olly says enthusiastically  
\- Hello you, looks like you’ve been with pretty good company, let’s go see dada and nana, shall we?-  
\- Nana, Nana! – her daughter repeats   
When they come back to the living room, all eyes are on Olly and the smile on her face, she’s been calling for Joyce since she got out of the room.  
\- How’s my favorite granddaughter doing? Did you enjoy your nap sweetie? –  
\- She was playing with Poppy when I went to check on her , I’m pretty sure she was taking care of her while she was napping –  
\- Yeah, Poppy does the same thing when this old man takes a nap, she likes to sleep in our feet- Joyce explains  
\- Hey! – Hopper protests – I’m not that old! –  
\- Whatever you say old man – Jane adds  
\- I still can’t believe that out of all animals, you decided to adopt a cat- Jonathan says  
\- Well, we had to fill in the void of not having kids in the house for almost 5 years -  
\- That’s true – Will agrees  
\- At least she’s good with Olly… but I still can’t believe that you decided to adopt a cat when I already moved out of the house –  
\- We can still adopt a cat – Nancy says  
\- Yeah, when we have a bigger apartment and Olly’s at least 2 years old –  
\- You’re so overprotective – Joyce says   
\- It’s not easy trusting cats after they attack you for no reason –  
\- Jonathan you were 3 years old at that time and you were grabbing that poor cat’s tail! –  
\- Ugh moooom! – Jonathan groans and everyone, including Olly start laughing.

The rest of the evening goes smoothly as it was planned, Joyce and Hopper were making dinner, Will and Jane were listening to Nirvana and Nancy and Jonathan were helping Olly to walk by herself.

\- Hey, do you guys think that Olly is ready to walk without any help? – Jane asked  
\- I think so, I mean, she has been standing up on her own with the help of a chair since last month and only walks if someone is holding her hands – Nancy answers  
\- Want to try it out? –   
\- Sure! –   
\- Will, can you go get the video camera? It’s in our room- Jonathan asked

While Will went to get the camera, Nancy held Olly in her arms while Jonathan and Jane moved on autopilot to get the center table out of the living room, making sure that the baby didn’t have any obstacles on her path. When Will came back, he started filming.  
\- It’s December 24th, 1994 in Hawkins, Indiana, what we’re about to witness is a one of a kind experience, and now… without further ado, we present Olivia Joy Byers and her first unassisted footsteps- Jane said in a presenter’s voice  
\- C’mon Olly! – Joyce said  
\- You can do it kiddo! – Hopper added  
\- You guys ready? – Jane asked  
\- Yup! – Jonathan and Nancy said in unison  
\- On the count of three… 1… 2…3… GO! –

It was a little bit hard for Olly to let go of Nancy’s hand at first, but she eventually did it and so, she did it, she gave her first footsteps on Christmas Eve. Once she got to Jonathan’s at the other side, he hugged his daughter, congratulating her on this major milestone on her life. He turned his daughter around so that she could walk back to Nancy and she did it again, she walked back to her mother’s arms and everyone cheered her.  
At the end of the day, they go back to his old room where they had a little crib at the end of the bed, Olly was exhausted so putting her to sleep was an easy task.

\- You know? Out of all the Christmas Eves we had spent together, this is hands down my favorite – Nancy says  
\- I agree… Remember last year when you were pregnant? –  
\- And I was already exhausted by this point of the night –  
\- Or our first Christmas as a couple… 10 years ago actually!-  
\- Wow that was 10 years ago? Feels like yesterday!-  
\- Yeah… look at us now…-   
\- Happily married, with a beautiful daughter that grows at speed light-  
\- There’s no place I’d rather be right now-  
\- Same –  
\- I love you Jonathan –  
\- I love you too Nancy, you and Olivia are the best thing that has ever happened to me. – 

They kiss slowly and passionate and they cuddle up together in bed. Outside, the snow is falling slowly but they’re warm and they have each other, they will always have each other.


End file.
